La Herida que abrieron en mi Corazón
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: CQela. ¿Qué sentirá Aang al saber que Katara ama a otro? ¿Cómo lo tomará? El Avatar protege el equilibrio del mundo, pero... ¿puede proteger su corazón del desengaño?


De acuerdo... éste fic es culpa de grey night y Princees Sheccid, quienes pidieron continuación de mi primer One Shot "La herida que nos unió". Y flower of night y Rhuw también tienen algo de culpa... por dejar reviews.

Espero que disfruten de las consecuencias de sus actos.

**

* * *

**

**La herida que abrieron en mi corazón.**

Sus pies volaban.

A la distancia parecía una ráfaga muy potente de aire arrastrando hojas y lodo en medio de la tormenta.

En su interior, algo se había roto; se había creado un vacío y no había forma de llenarlo.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y vidriosos, no podría contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo. Su garaganta se había tornado más rasposa que una lija. Le dolía tragar saliva, pero no tanto como le dolía lo que había visto.

_¿Por qué?_

Esa pregunta le inundaba la cabeza. Esas palabras... porque no eran más que palabras; una sucesión de sílabas que ya no tenían sentido y que quizá nunca lo habían tenido.

La opresión crecía a cada instante; la desesperación lo ahogaba con cada respiro.

_¿Por qué?_

Los músculos de sus piernas enviaban señales de dolor de forma ininterrumpida. No podría seguir corriendo por mucho tiempo.

Pero él tenía que alejarse. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que olvidar.

Aang solamente quería cerrar esa herida.

Cerrar esa herida y escapar al dolor.

El pequeño maestro aire estaba tan ensimismado en su dolor que no se percato de que había resbalado hasta que dió de cara en el suelo.

Y aún así no le importó.

Se quedó de rodillas, con las manos cubiertas de lodo, la ropa completamente empapada, el rostro salpicado de fango.

Por sus mejillas corrían las frías gotas de lluvia mezcladas con las saladas y ardientes lágrimas hijas de la traición.

Porque había sido traicionado.

Se sentía herido y ya no podía ocultarlo.

No más.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Cómo había sido capaz de algo así¿Cómo pudo traicionarlo de esa manera?

_¿Por qué?_

Él creía que eran amigos, y que podrían llegar a ser más que eso. Pero nunca había tenido oportunidad. Ella sólo lo veía como un amigo, como otro hermano, igual que Sokka. Ella nunca se había dado cuenta o quizá lo sabía y simplemente lo ignoraba.

Porque su corazón ya tenía dueño, ya le pertenecía a él, a otro... ¡A otro que no era Aang!

_¿Por qué?_

No. Se había equivocado. Tenía que ser eso: un error. Un error estúpido y sin sentido.

Se había equivocado.

No había visto lo que creía haber visto.

Había cientos, sino miles, de perfectas explicaciones lógicas.

Quizá Katara había logrado convencerlo por fin de que la dejara curarle las heridas.

Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Pero¿por qué tenía que abrazarlo? No era necesario que lo abrazara para curarlo.

Katara se había tropezado.

Sí, eso tenía sentido.

Se había tropezado y había ido a caer con él. Y él la había sujetado para que no se cayera.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Y por al estar a punto de caerse, Katara se había asustado tanto que había entrado en shock, su garaganta se había cerrado, no podía respirar, estaba a punto de morir asfixiada y la única manera de salvarle la vida era con respiración boca a boca.

Y Zuko la había salvado de una muerte horrorosa ¿no?

Sip. Era perfectamente lógico.

Es más, desde ese punto de vista, Zuko era un héroe.

Había que estar ciego para no verlo.

El barro salpicó en todas direcciones al ser impactado por los furiosos puños del Avatar, manchando su cara y sus ropas aún más.

¡Había que estar ciego para no verlo!

Idiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiota...

Sus puños continuaron golpeando el suelo embarrado con furia incontenible, sin dejar de salmodiar su letanía de odio.

Idiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiota...

¿Acaso era su culpa?

Debía serlo. Seguramente algo que había dicho o hecho había empujado a su mejor amiga a los brazos de su antiguo enemigo.

El aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor invocado por su ira. Los árboles cercanos amenazaban con ser arrancados de cuajo por el dolor del maestro aire.

La tempestad se había convertido en una danza de muerte y odio.

Pero así cómo vino, se fue.

Aanga ya había derrochado demasiada energía, demasiado poder.

Se estaba quedando vacío.

Sus puñetazos se fueron ralentizando paulatinamente. El viento amainó y los árboles regresaron a sus pocisiones originales con un crujido, una queja por haber sido importunados.

Sus golpes eran ahora esporádicos.

Estaba cansado como nunca antes en toda su vida.

Estaba exhausto y sólo deseaba dormir, dormir sin sueños...

Y nunca haber visto.

Ignorarlo.

Quería olvidarlo.

Con un último golpe, más fiero y más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores, estrelló sus manos en el suelo.

Sus ojos se nublaron.

No.

_¿Por qué?_

No era justo.

Ya había perdido a su familia y a sus amigos; a Gyatso, el único padre que había conocido. Ya había perdido todo su mundo.

¡Y ahora había perdido a su primer amor!

¡Y anta Zuko¡Había perdido a Katara con Zuko!

¿Qué había podido ver su dulce Katara en ese despreciable príncipe de la Nación del Fuego?

¡Esa gente era responsable de la muerte de su madre!

¿Acaso ya lo había olvidado?

Los maestros fuego habían arrastrado al mundo entero en una guerra cuyo final era imposible vislumbrar.

Habían lanzado sobre el mundo una maldición de sufrimiento que duraba ya 100 años.

Ellos tenían la culpa de todo.

Zuko tenía la culpa de todo.

Ese príncipe bueno para nada.

Era un exiliado, un renegado, un traidor... ¡Si ni siquiera sus propios compatriotas lo querían!

Pero Katara si lo quería.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Aang.

Habían pasado meses huyendo del joven maestro fuego ¡y era ahora que Katara caía en sus garras!

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué Zuko entre todos?_

_¿Qué tenía Zuko que no tuviera él?_

Para empezar, a Katara.

Su cuerpo se sacudía presa de los incontenibles sollozos, sus ojos escosían por la gran cantidad de lágrimas derramadas, la cabeza amenazaba con reventarle y esa opresión... esa terrible opresión en el pecho.

Un grito pugnaba por escapar de su interior, tratando de abrirse paso por ese cruel nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-_¿POR QUÉ?_

Debía existir una razón.

Necesitaba con urgencia que alguien se lo explicara.

-_¿POR QUÉ?_

El pequeño monje, sobre cuyos hombros reposaba el destino de la humanidad, permaneció de rodillas, derrotado, sintiéndose solo, tan terriblemente solo, mientras la feroz tormenta que azotaba el firmamento se trocaba lentamente en una suave llovizna.

Aang escondió el rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo como esa nueva sensación de vacío, causada por un sentimiento roto, se afianzaba dentro de él.

Estaba exhausto, destrozado, hundido en la miseria, con apenas la fuerza suficiente para liberar un murmullo.

-Katara...

* * *

Me quedó un poco... raro (¡amo esa palabra!... ra-ro... Woo Hoo!).

Bien, digamos que esto va a ser el preámbulo para otro fic, de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, cuyo primer chap subiré en unas dos semanas.

Por favor chicas (no es por ser feminista ¡las chicas mandan! sino porque parece que solamente al genero femenino le interesan los fics de esta serie, o al menos escribir fics de esta serie. ¿En qué estaba? Ah sí...). Gente, no sean crueles y ejerciten su dedito con ayuda del mouse.

¡Reviewsen! No hace daño e incrementa el intelecto.


End file.
